


Emotional Spectrum

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron can handle himself in a fight, Bar Fight, Lafayette's a prick, M/M, much to everyone's surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Prompt: "Shit, are you bleeding?" + Burrfayette





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFrenchiestAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrenchiestAce/gifts).



It wasn’t altogether uncommon for Aaron to be dragged into fights on the rare occasion he went out with Hamilton’s crew. They were a volatile bunch and practically invited trouble. Like right now for instance.

“Gil, that’s enough!”

“Ta gueule, _Burr._ ”

Aaron bristled, glowering darkly at the Frenchman who was mid brawl against a group of freshman who made the mistake of voicing opinions in a bar with Alexander Hamilton at the next table over. They were kids and Hamilton’s crew was beating the living shit out of them.

Well, Burr wasn’t having it. 

Stepping forward into the brawl, Aaron grabbed Lafayette’s shoulder, spinning him around.

“I said that’s enough.”

Lafayette paused, staring at him with wide eyes, registering that it was in fact, Aaron, before he reeled back and brought his fist down to connect with the side of Burr’s face.

He heard the unmistakable crack of his nose and felt the blood pour out of it as he stumbled backwards into one of the nearby tables.

The bar went quiet. Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan paused in their deliverance of swift justice to stare, horrified, first at Aaron, then at Lafayette. Aaron moved his hand away from his throbbing face and broken nose. It came away wet, and sticky, and red.

“Shit, are you bleeding!?”

Burr’s head snapped up at Lauren’s exclamation and in a moment, his eyes were trained on Lafayette, who looked as though he were trying to decide whether to still be angry or concerned.

Aaron on the other hand, knew exactly what he felt.

“Alright you French fucker, I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

Lafayette wasn’t expecting it when Aaron leapt forward, throwing his elbow into the taller man’s gut. He doubled over and felt Burr’s fist strike his face, catching his eye. Turning slowly to face the smaller man, Lafayette growled low.

“Lafayette _no!_ ”

Hamilton’s shouts went unheard as the Frenchman straightened, towering over Burr. He grabbed Aaron by the collar, hauling him up and throwing him down on one of the tables, delivering blow after blow to his already bleeding face.

Aaron’s hand shot out and gripped a glass bottle beside him, swinging it up and smashing it against Lafayette’s face.

“Aaron!”

Lafayette shouted out, blood pouring from long cuts on his face. Aaron hopped off the table, dazed and off balance. Lafayette’s eyes snapped up, murderous. 

“Fils de pute.” he snarled, marching towards the smaller man.

Aaron stared wide eyed, backing up until he was trapped between Lafayette and the pool table. Hamilton, Laurens, and Mulligan were shouting at them, coming closer, ready to break it up. But Aaron glared. He grabbed one of the pool sticks from behind him and pointed it menacingly at Lafayette.

“Are you going to run me through, Burr?” he laughed, grinning darkly.

Until Aaron snapped it over his head. The taller man stumbled back, glaring at Burr before running at him. Aaron ducked under his arms and kicked at the backs of his knees, sending him partially down to the ground. He had a glint in his eye.

He _had_ been waiting quite a while for this.

Lafayette got to his feet and swept one long leg under Aaron’s, sending him crashing to the floor. Then he lifted him up by the shirt and shoved him up against the wall. Aaron kicked at him, landing blows to his chest and stomach as Lafayette slammed him back against the wood, his head cracking against it.

Finally Hercules grabbed Lafayette, throwing him back so that he dropped Aaron to the floor. Burr shakily got to his feet and started back towards him, not even close to having settled it, before Hamilton stepped between them.

“That’s enough, you two, for God’s sake!” Alexander shouted, standing in front of Lafayette with John at his side.

Hercules put a hand on Aaron’s chest to keep him back, but both men were still fuming, bloodied and battered, glaring at each other from across the bar. John wandered over to the bartender, handing him some cash to pay for the damage.

“We’re going home.” Hercules said, his voice low and commanding, “Go out to the fucking car.”

Alexander glared up at Lafayette until the Frenchman sighed, turning around and heading towards the door. Hercules shoved Aaron after him, and the three men followed, all piling into Alexander’s little car. Aaron and Lafayette continued to glare darkly at each other as they climbed in, sitting side by side in the middle as Mulligan took shotgun and Laurens sat by himself in the back.

“I hate you.” Aaron said finally, breaking the silence of the car ride.

“I assure you, little Burr, the feeling is mutual.”

“I’ve never even done anything to you. You just hate me because you’re a jackass.”

Lafayette turned slightly, facing Aaron like he was about to dispatch some awesome wisdom.

“Burr, you are the worst because you are an unreliable, indecisive, unemotional coward.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are a hypocrite with the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

Aaron scowled, his teeth clenched in aggravation. _Fine_ , he’d show that french asshole.

He turned to face Lafayette so that they were both staring at each other. Aaron still glared, but he scooted closer and stared up at the other man. Lafayette watched him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Then Aaron closed the gap between them, tilting his head up and pressing his lips against Lafayette’s. He made a sound of confusion, before kissing back eagerly, moving his hand to the side of Aaron’s face.

Burr hissed in pain as his fingers ghosted over the bruises and Lafayette deepened the kiss, crowding him into the corner of his seat. Behind them, Laurens’ eyes were wide and confused as he watched the exchange. 

Finally Aaron pulled away, and Lafayette blinked down at him in a daze. A small smile crept up his face and his eyes which were previously hard and cold, twinkled slightly.

“Why, Aaron-” 

_**SLAP** _

The side of Lafayette’s face stung bitterly as Aaron’s hand connected with it. His eyes were wide as his head snapped to the side from the force of the blow. 

“How’s that for a range of emotions?” Burr said with a smug smile and Lafayette turned to look at him, shock evident on his face.

“You’re up, Aaron.” Alexander called from the front seat as they pulled up in front of Aaron’s apartment building.

While he was still in a daze, Aaron clambered over Lafayette and out of the car, walking with a slight spring in his step as he walked towards the door. Laf blinked, snapping out of his stupor and throwing himself out of the car after Aaron.

When he reached him, he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Aaron looked bewildered and slightly frightened. Was Lafayette going to start another fight?

Instead, he leaned down, planting a firm and sloppy kiss on his lips. His kiss wasn’t slow or calculated like Aaron’s, it was rushed and furious, and he payed no mind to where he caressed, his fingers pressing against Aaron’s broken nose, making him shriek in pain.

He pulled away, breathing hard and leaning his head down against Aaron’s forehead.

“Do not tease me, little Burr.” he warned, but his voice was unusually soft.

“I was trying to make a point.” Aaron answered, and his own voice shook slightly, both with the pain from his face as well as from his heart, which was beating a mile a minute.

“Well, you certainly did that.” and he bent down to kiss him again, slower this time, more careful, and keeping his hands away from Aaron’s bruised face. Lafayette huffed a laugh against his lips.

“You may not be the worst after all, Burr.”

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I wrote this one in the mountains w/ the moose and bears. We had much hot chocolate! :D


End file.
